save Me
by GumWin
Summary: When Sunil starts to feel as though no body loves him, things start to go down the drain, and the rest of the pets fear for his safety... and his sanity. Shocked, the pets learn that only Vinnie is able to help him. The only problem is, it might be to late for their friend. Warning blood, guyXguy. Sunil x Vinnie! Rated M for saftey.


**A/N: I fell in love with this show, and I especially loved Sunil! By the way I have a tumblr now! It's ask_sunil_and_russell I felt like I needed to get a post out. I also felt like giving a shout out to cartuneslover17 they wrote a story on Sunil and I LOVED it. Without farther a-due I give you this train wreak.**

**Disclaimer: I (luckily for everyone else) don't own Littlest Pet Shop**

Chapter 1: Find Me

Blythe smiled as she opened the doors Littlest Pet Shop. The fragrance of plastic greeting her as she walked down the isles. The first thing she noticed when she got to the day care wasn't the pets, but the lack of pets. Two to be exact. "Hey guys?" she asked, laughing as the pets jumped. Russell was the first to speak up, "Oh! We didn't see you there. Warn us next time!" Blythe laughed again. "Do you know were Sunil and Vennie are?" she continued. Russell just shrugged his shoulders. When he glanced at the other pets they all mimicked russells movement. "Weird," she said as she sat beside them. Everyone turned back around. One of Shahrukh's movies were playing across the pet shops TV. Well, that explained one of the animals disappearance. Movement caught her eye. Now both pets were accounted for. "There you are!" she said with a smile and picked Vinnie up, "I was looking for you earlier." He put his hand over her mouth, stopping her. He looked horrified. "What's wrong?" Blythe managed to murmur from behind his hand. "It's Sunil!" Vinnies voice echoed through the room. "He's hurt!" If his yelling didn't catch the others attention this definitely did. Vinnie grabbed her leg and started pulling her in the direction of the slide. When she poked her head inside the sight made her gasp in disbelief. Blocking the entrance with her body she made sure the rest of the pets couldn't see, as they hard started to walk over themselves. Crimson was spread across the front of Sunils body, the rest in a puddle around him. Said blood had matted his fur, almost making the razor thin gashes on the bottom of his arms invisible. His breathing was labored, and what little breath he did gain was caught in short gasps.

Blythe didn't notice her body was shaking. "Blythe?" Russell asked from behind her, "Is everything alright?" She didn't hear him, either that or she was ignoring him. Even if she was there was more important tasks at hand. Sunil slowly opened his eyes, but almost as soon as they opened they narrowed at the sight of Blythe. "S-Sunil... What... What ha-" "Save your breath," Sunil let out shakily as he rose to his paws. All four though stayed on the ground. Heavily limping he managed to get himself out of the cone. A collective gasp was heard. They saw. When Blythe had managed to get herself out Sunil had already slipped down the slide. More or less he had fallen. He was laying on his side. Vinnie ran to his side and put his head in his lap, slowly stroking between his ears. Everyones face held pure terror. What in the world could have done that to the mongoose? Penny Ling looked close to tears. Check that, she was crying now. "Besides," Sunil continued as he turned back to look at Blythe, "it's not like any of you care." He spit out you as though the thought disgusted him. Zoe walked up to him, her face turning serous. "Yes we do Sunil! Why would you thi-" "NO!" Sunil cut her off, "None of you do. You've already proven that..." he lowered his head back into Vinnies lap, who was trying to shush him, "I'm the magical mistake remember?" this was pointed at Pepper, who seemed to notice. Pepper shrunk into herself. Vinnie watched in horror as his breathing became shallow. He started to cough. Shakily he crawled away from Vinnie. He coughed a few more times before loosing his lunch. The pets flinched. Blood was what consisted most of the liquid. "Sunil you need serious help!" Russell screamed.

Sunil let out a dry laugh, though it came out as more of a hack. He shook his head. "No?" Minka said as she dropped from her position on the tire swing. Sunils breath hitched. No, he wasn't going to cry. Crying was Penny's thing. He wasn't going to-! When he tried to blink the offending tears away they slipped down his face. Vinnie's face fell, if even possible at this point. After a few raspy coughs, Sunil spoke up again, "No. Can't- can't you see?" A sob racked the mongooses body as he fell again. His voice was low and scratchy, but everyone heard what Sunil said next. "I want to die." Blythe picked him up, "They might not be able to you go, but I can. I'm taking you to the vet." A low growl came from Sunil. "Try me," with that he bit into Blythes arm, and with a startled yelp she dropped him. A whimper escaped Sunil when he hit the ground. "Sunil!" Vinnie yelled at him, "Why would you do that?" Sunil let out another whimper and curled into himself. "Sunil..." A growl was all he got in response. Vinnie had had it. He bravely walked up to the shaking form. Every step closer he got, the louder the growling out. When Vinnie was standing right beside Sunil, Sunil tried to strike at him. Dodging the paw Vinnie pulled Sunil into a hug. A collective gasp was heard behind them. "Vinnie?" Russell slowly walked to the two, "What are you doing?! He might hurt you!" Blythe frowned and looked at her slightly bleeding arm, "Yah." She agreed, "I wouldn't put it past him..." Both were surprised when Sunil shakily wrapped his paws around Vinnie. "I'm sorry," Sunil whispered into Vinnies ear, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." The words were quick, and wouldn't have been easy to understand if Sunil wasn't repeating himself. "Hey," Vinnie said rubbing the others back, "It's okay." Sunil just held him tighter, sobs racking his lithe frame. After much coaxing and petting on Vinnies part, Sunil fell asleep.

"I think he's okay now," Vinnie whispered and carefully pulled himself out of Sunils grip, as not to wake the sleeping mongoose. Blythe quickly moved in and picked the mongoose up, being slow and careful as Vinnie was. Before she got out the door, she managed to throw a quick 'thank you' to Vinnie. The other pets gathered around him. "I had no idea you were so good with him!" Zoe exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?" Vinnie countered, "We're only best friends!" Zoe smiled at him, "I know, but still." Russell put a paw on Vinnies shoulder. "Good job, but you need a bath," he said gesturing at Vinnies chest. When he looked down he saw it was smeared with blood. Vinnie nodded and walked into the grooming area, and the help of Russell was able to wash it off. It was dark by the time Blythe got back, she did a quick check up on everyone and made sure no one else had been hurt. She herself had her arm wrapped in a small bandage. The first question she got asked when she got in was, "Were was Sunil." After her 'check in check up' she was glad to answer the question... Well... not really, but she had to. "Sunils going to be at the vets' for a while guys."

**A/N: Um... Yah not much to say. Other than sorry for being gone for so long! I'll start working on the GumWin ABC's soon. Also, tell me if you think I should continue, I personally think that it's my best story yet!**


End file.
